1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held device for scrubbing a body part. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held device for scrubbing a body part therewith and for capturing a washing article therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for body washing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,849 to Giunta teaches a skin conditioning article that has a springy and pliable body of layers of nylon net fabric with a mesh of about one-eighth inch, more or less. In the illustrated embodiment, the body is elongated and has four layers of fabric gathered at either end to form necks and pleats. The fabric is first doubled upon itself to form a folded end edge. Both sides of the fabric are then doubled over to form a pair of folded side edges and open edges proximate each other at the center of one face of the body. The layers are secured to each other in any suitable manner, as by stitching, proximate each of the opposite ends of the body, and this stitching may also secure ties to the body for gathering the layers and forming the pleats and necks. The open edges of the body layers provide access to a pocket, formed by the folded end edge of the body, for retaining a bar of soap or other suitable article. The skin may be lubricated and the net fabric rubbed over the skin to cleanse and condition the skin.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,796 to Gillespie et al. teaches two pieces of nylon net of predetermined dimensions that are superimposed on a piece of terry cloth of the predetermined dimensions. The terry cloth and nylon combination is folded over on itself to form a strip-like configuration in a manner whereby the net is on the outside. Each of a pair of handle members is affixed to a corresponding end of the strip-like configuration of terry cloth and nylon.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,280 to Hudson et al. teaches a washing device for scrubbing the body that includes an elongate washing member formed of a plurality of inter-looped quadrate or box-like links. The gripping handles in the form of loops are connected to the end-most links of the chain-like washing member. Each link is formed of a tube gathered along its axis to provide a plurality of circular or cylindrical undulating layers spaced from each other in a radial direction. The length of the tube and the number of layers are selected to provide a desired width of the loop and to substantially fill the loop in the radial direction when in a relaxed condition. Preferably, the links are formed of fine polymeric filaments arranged in an open netting mesh, such a polyethylene netting.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,280 to Hudson et al. teaches a bath scrubber that is composed of a main body, a plurality of first lashing members, and two fastening members. The main body is formed of a plurality of cylindrical netlike unit members. The first lashing members are disposed between two unit members. The fastening members are located at both ends of the main body. The unit members have a first portion and a second portion, which are connected by a second lashing member. The bath scrubber is somewhat flattened to increase its contact area with the skin of a bather.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,662 to Galvan-Garza teaches an elastic plastic scrubber for the bath, which has one or more sections, each one being a tubular element, into which strings or pulls are inserted so that it is possible to rub one's entire back with little effort. A mop placed between two sections retains powdered soap, liquid soap or a tablet of solid soap, in such a way that the person using the scrubber can soap those areas of his body which are normally out of his reach. The method of manufacturing introduces a cylindrical post placed inside an elastic tube that will form the body of the scrubber. At the sides of the post and placed between the body and the post are one or two strings that when stretched out, will reduce the body's length and pleat the same to form a body called a "pumpkin".
It is apparent that numerous innovations for body washing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.